This invention relates to a system for connecting components of a plumbing fixture, wherein a support member can be easily and quickly fastened to a support housing. More particularly, the invention relates to an attachment system for connecting a towel bar to a shower door frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,492 there is disclosed an attachment system for a support member wherein the attachment is hidden from view. While this system is simple in its design, a more stable connection is required where heavy loads are to be supported.
Thus a need exists for an attachment system which is not only hidden from view for aesthetic reasons but also provides a more rigid connection.